Ding!
by Idontreallyhaveausername
Summary: A very strange incident.


_Hey pitches! Another one for you. Again, it might not be awesome. Just something that I've wanted to write for sometime. Also, Nothing related to pitch perfect belongs to me. Except for my dreams where Bechloe is very, very VERY real._

xxxXxxx

"Bye, Aunty Chwochwo", said the tiny three year old while hugging her favourite aunt. Chloe hugged her back with equal amount of enthusiasm with a "Bye, baby" and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Kay, her brother Chris's daughter, was the only other  
person who had inherited the red hair from the Beale clan and Chloe likes to think that is one of the few things that strengthened the bond between them. There were other reasons like their love for cotton candy, yellow M&Ms, and both of their  
favourite Disney movie, The Little Mermaid. As Chris, Kay and Rach(Chris's wife) waited for the elevator, they talked about anything and everything. Chris was goofing around with Kay while the little redhead giggled at her father's dopey expressions.  
As the elevator reached their floor there was a sudden ding and the elevator doors slid open. Just then, they saw a tiny brunette, a little over five inches tall, walking up the stair and towards an apartment on the same floor barely managing to hold  
all the 3 cardboard boxes. The moment her eyes met the four people standing outside she froze. Chloe swore she caught the girl staring for a little longer than socially accepted.

"Here, let me help you."

Chris, being the gentleman that he was, took two of the boxes from the brunette and carried it to the brunette's apartment which was right across Chloe's.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Chris." He pointed towards the others and said," This is Rach, My wife. This tiny devil is Kay and that one," Chris said,pointing towards Chloe who was still staring at the brunette with absolutely no shame, "is Chloe, my sister. She  
lives in the flat right across yours. Need anything, just knock on her door. She lives to help people." Chloe gave her a huge smile, though her cheeks flushed a little. Beca gave her a tight-lipped smile. The elevator dinged again and the family of  
three left. Chloe glanced at Beca one last time.

"Um...hi! Beca's my name. I'm Beca." She blushed profusely as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Welcome to the apartment, Beca." Chloe grinned and walked back to her own apartment.

"Um...yeah, thanks", she mumbled. She watched Chloe walk in and close the door to her apartment. She was standing there, mentally chastising herself for almost 30 seconds when,

Ding!

She was brought out of her reverie by the elevator doors sliding open. Rach stepped out and saw Beca looking away from Chloe's door. A smile tugged at her lips. The Brunette flushed again at being caught. To stop the poor girl from permanently turning  
red she acted like she hadn't noticed her before and smiled.

"Oh! Hey again. Forgot the keys."

Beca smiled awkwardly, mumbled a goodnight and closed the door.

xxxXxxx

It had been a month since Beca moved in but all Chloe got was a glimpse of the woman once or twice a day. It was like the brunette was never home. The only time they actually met was during the morning when Chloe usually goes out for her morning run and  
Beca comes back from wherever she spent the night.

Chloe found Beca very, very fascinating since the day they met. She wanted to get to know her and noticed all the things she could about her (in the few seconds that she got see her for). While she was waiting for the elevator, she noticed the headphone  
tattoo on Beca's wrist when she was unlocking her door. She also noticed Beca always wore her headphones over her hoodie. She noticed Beca unlocked the door with her left hand which lead to the conclusion that it was her dominant hand. And the thing  
that she found most intriguing, never once did she take the elevator. Ever.

On Saturday, Chloe was coming back to her apartment with a packet full of junk food and and DVDs of the sappiest Romantic movies ever made. While she was waiting for the elevator, she saw Beca walk into the lobby of the apartment. Beca's eyes met Chloe's.  
Being the social butterfly that she is, Chloe flashed her thebrightest smile. Beca smiled back and headed towards the stairs. But she looked back and instead of going up she came back and waited for the elevator with Chloe. The elevator door  
dinged open and the two walked in.

Chloe pressed the button with a seven on it and was about to say something when Beca went and pressed the button with a three on it. Chloe, being the curious one started with, 'um...Bec? We are on the same floor." The elevator started going up. Beca was  
fiddling with her fingers. "Are you meeting someon..." Beca stopped her midway.

"Fuck it!"

Chloe felt herself being pushed against the walls of the elevator. The brunette's arms on her waist, simultaneously pulling her as close to her as possible. She crashed her lips against Chloe's and chloe would swear the elevator, the earth, time...it  
all stopped right there. Beca was kissing her with everything she had in her. It was kind of desperate and needy. The kind of kiss that happens after having bottled your urge to do so for a very long time. And nope, Chloe wasn't complaining at all.  
She kissed her back with equal enthusiasm. Beca slid her tongue inside Chloe's mouth. Chloe moaned when Beca's tongue collided with her's. There was a battle for dominance that both wanted to win and neither was sad to lose. Beca's hand slowly started  
moving inside the hem of Chloe's shirt when...

Ding!

They had reached third floor. The elevator doors slid open and the kiss came to an abrupt end. Beca leaned back and smirked at the redhead, placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the elevator.

Chloe stood there, transfixed until the doors closed and she stood like that for the next few seconds until she reached her floor.

xxxXxxx


End file.
